


From the Realms of Glory

by LaughableLament



Series: 2015 Holiday Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sort of), Christmas, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Crack, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Pranks, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Christmas Miracle</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Realms of Glory

He blinked. Stretched. Cracked knuckles, neck. “Heya, babe.” Whoo! Being dead really took it out of a guy. “Thanks for the wake-up call. How long was I out?”

A wry smile touched her mouth’s corner. “Five years and change.”

“Five… What?!” His shows! “Sure took your time.”

One silk-clad shoulder shrugged. “Not an easy spell, my love. Needed perfect celestial configurations.”

“If you say so.”

Soft fingers brushed his cheek. “So… What would you like to do?”

“Oh I think you know. Assuming those two meatheads are still alive.”

She crossed her arms. “They’re alive. Holed up in Kansas, the grapevine says.”

“Kansas.” He shook his head. “Dad always thought he was a comedian.”

“Will you kill them?”

“Kill them? Where’s the fun in that?”

“If _you_ say so.”

**

Dean awoke to the overpowering smells of clove and ginger. Jolly music. Twelve-foot tree dominated the library, bristling with tinsel, garland, and lights. Cookies and cakes (but no pies) covered every available surface.

Sam stumbled in. Rubbed his eyes. “What the hell, man?”

“Wasn’t me.”

They scanned. Took stock. Sam elbowed Dean.

At the top of the tree, a teeny tiny…

“Gabriel.” Dean swore.

“Merry Christmas, morons. See you next year!”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to  **[spn-bigpretzel](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/)** for the 2015 Holiday Drabble Challenge.


End file.
